The Pretender
by OneLyricLess
Summary: She roared loudly, gaining everyones attention... "Hello, I am Echo Monkshood and this is my story," she said with a warm smile and morphed into a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

_Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend_

*2 moths ago*

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**

That annoying alarm was at it again. Shit that was four beeps. I opened my eyes to see that it was 10:40am. Oh my god. I am super late for school. Ah well to late to go now. I plopped back down onto my bed and closed my eyes, but never went to sleep.

"Come on Echo-oh-oh get up" Ugh the obnoxious voice of my twin brother whined. Jumping on my bed. For god sakes he was 17 years old.

"Piss off Thunder, im busy" I replied in an angry voice. Okay total lie with the busy part but still. He kept bouncing around on my queen-sized bed singing and obnoxious song that relates to his obnoxious personality.

Ugh! Thunder! He was my fraternal twin, 15 minutes older than me which is a bummer. He has light brown and stormy blue eyes. He was 6"3ft-ish and had a normal teenage build. He was nothing like me. At. All. He likes being with the popular people and has pop-punk taste of music and is really hyper and energetic. Me on the other hand. I am totally different. I have no friends, but I don't care, seriously I don't, and I also like heavy metal and rock and I also hate human beings.

I am a werewolf, born a werewolf and raised as a werewolf. So there is in fact one thing I have in common with my brother. He is one too. Obviously.

I have blonde-ish, white-ish hair and deep blue eyes. Kind of like the sea. I am 5"7ft and i am in fact slim, with a toned body along with some upper and lower strength power. My dad is not like most dad's. He is quite chill. Has long brown shoulder length hair with different strips of colour in it and Brown eyes, nearly black. He is so layback. I swear he sleeps more than me.

"Echo you're day dreaming again" Thunder's voice reached my ears as i started to zone back in. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, smiling sweetly. He smiled back cautiously. Good brother.

"Thunder you know I love you right? So don't take this personally but GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I started saying really sweetly but in the end I started shouting. He glared at me but backed out of the room. Back facing the CLOSED door. I started chuckling when he banged into it. I burst out laughing when he fell to the floor. And to make it better dad came rushing in, banging Thunder's head in the process, with a panic look in his eyes. His brown eyes swept across the room, past me and they landed on my brother who was growing holding his head in both his eyes curled up on the floor.

"Thunder what are you doing on the floor?" Dad questioned him with an eyebrow raised. Thunder looked up at him with a glare.

"Oh you know just sniffing the floor" He replied sarcastically. I chuckled getting up and walking to my wardrobe. I heard light foot steps coming up the stairs and i turned around to see Zealous at the doorway watching me with excited eyes. He was waiting for the go to pounce on me. You see. Z went to the vets to check out some of the other dogs see if any of them were wounded badly so he could fix them. He usually came home depressed. Z was a Siberian husky with stormy gold eyes. He had grey and white fur and was one of the fluffiest male dogs out there.

I patted my chest twice and that's when he came pouncing on me, literally knocking me off my feet. He stood on top of me, licking my face to death whilst I squealed enjoying the affection. Suddenly he was off me and I opened my eyes to see Thunder and Z brawling around on the floor while dad was sat on the bed browsing through one of my books.

As you can see i have a very close family. Just the four of us now.

My mother died when I was 5 years old. She was caught in a tragic fire. She had Misty blue eyes and light blonde waist length hair. She was beautiful. And i adored her every waking moment I had.

"Echo I have to go to work and your brother is going to one of his friend's house. I want you to look after the house and Zealous. Okay?" Dad informed me. I nodded back at him. "Right then. We will see you soon. Bye sweetie" He said and kissed me on the head. Thunder walked past me ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and looked at Z to see him on my bed with his head on my pillows.

"Z. I kind of need to get changed so you mind getting out" I said to the lazy dog. He whined in protest burying his head deeper into the covers. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe. Again. I got changed and brushed my hair. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. I shook my head and changed into my clothes for the day and walked back out. I looked towards my bed and saw Z looking back at me with his head tilted to the left. I walked over to him and slid my arms underneath his belly. Carrying him down the stairs and into the living room.

The day passed very quickly all me and Z did was watch T.V thats when I heard both mine and his bellies grumble. Rather loudly too. I looked at him to see him pouting up at me with the cute puppy dog eyes and tongue sticking out at me. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. After a while I found a raw steak for Z and some spicy chicken and mash for me.

I gave the steak to Z while I waited for my tea to finish cooking. I put Avengers in and we watched it. We got so engrossed in it that we forgot about tea. The film finally finished and just as I was about to stand up the kitchen blew up and burst into flames. I coughed at the sudden black smoke and looked to Z who was asleep.

The fire spread quickly cutting off the doorway and windows. So i picked up Z and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I know stupid idea but I panicked. I through Z on the bed and he awoke bolting straight up baring his teeth. He sniffed the air and reeled back in disgust. I looked towards the window and punched it. Breaking the window and cutting my hand. I clicked my fingers and pointed outside, ordering Z to jump first I grabbed him by the collar before he could get out and said "Get my father and brother and get them to meet me at the old willow tree in the creek NOW"

He jumped out on to the lower roof and travelled across the tiles and he jumped onto the bins making it to the grounds quickly. He looked up at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. I nodded at him, my eyes watering. He bolted down the street not looking back once. I looked back at the room and saw my mothers necklace. I grabbed it quickly and then grabbed a bag one thought on my mind 'help'.

I went through each room looking for important things. Just then the gas room blew up and I took that as a warning and made my way to the room. I got my window and climbed out, jumping to the lower roof and then I ran towards the end and jumped to the ground landing on all fours. I shifted into my black wolf, running into the woods with the bag in my mouth.

I saw them all at the willow tree pacing and looking to the floor. I barked once letting them know i was here and dropped the bag in front of them. I shifted and looked at them with sad eyes. I looked to the floor nervously chuckling. I looked up to meet brown eyes staring intently at me.

"What on Earth happened Echo?" Dad asked me. He looked confused and curious at me.

"Well you see. I -eh- I uh- Iburneddownthehouse" I said really quickly but they caught it. They caught it alright. They both started shouting out different questions. WHY? HOW? WHAT? I burst out into tears effectively shutting them up.

Turns out we had to move. To avoid questions from others. Me, Z and dad didn't mind but Thunder did. He had friends and a girlfriend. He had everything here. Now he had to leave it all behind. For good. We got our car thanks to the keys I saved and drove away from the home we once knew.

We came upon a town called Beacon Hills. It looked dead and lifeless. Exactly like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend *2 moths ago* Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep That annoying alarm was at it again. Shit that was four beeps. I opened my eyes to see that it was 10:40am. Oh my god. I am super late for school. Ah well to late to go now. I plopped back down onto my bed and closed my eyes, but never went to sleep. "Come on Echo-oh-oh get up" Ugh the obnoxious voice of my twin brother whined. Jumping on my bed. For god sake's he was 17 years old. "Piss off Thunder, I'm busy" I replied in an angry voice. Okay total lie with the busy part but still. He kept bouncing around on my queen-sized bed singing and obnoxious song that relates to his obnoxious personality. Ugh! Thunder! He was my fraternal twin, 15 minutes older than me which is a bummer. He has light brown and stormy blue eyes. He was 6"3ft-ish and had a normal teenage build. He was nothing like me. At. All. He likes being with the popular people and has pop-punk taste of music and is really hyper and energetic. Me on the other hand. I am totally different. I have no friends, but I don't care, seriously I don't, and I also like heavy metal and rock and I also hate human beings. I am a werewolf, born a werewolf and raised as a werewolf. So there is in fact one thing I have in common with my brother. He is one too. Obviously. I have blonde-ish, white-ish hair and deep blue eyes. Kind of like the sea. I am 5"7ft and i am in fact slim, with a toned body along with some upper and lower strength power. My dad is not like most dad's. He is quite chill. Has long brown shoulder length hair with different strips of colour in it and Brown eyes, nearly black. He is so lay back. I swear he sleeps more than me. "Echo you're day dreaming again" Thunder's voice reached my ears as I started to zone back in. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, smiling sweetly. He smiled back cautiously. Good brother. "Thunder you know I love you right? So don't take this personally but GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I started saying really sweetly but in the end I started shouting. He glared at me but backed out of the room. Back facing the CLOSED door. I started chuckling when he banged into it. I burst out laughing when he fell to the floor. And to make it better dad came rushing in, banging Thunder's head in the process, with a panic look in his eyes. His brown eyes swept across the room, past me and they landed on my brother who was growing holding his head in both his eyes curled up on the floor. "Thunder what are you doing on the floor?" Dad questioned him with an eyebrow raised. Thunder looked up at him with a glare. "Oh you know just sniffing the floor" He replied sarcastically. I chuckled getting up and walking to my wardrobe. I heard light foot steps coming up the stairs and I turned around to see Zealous at the doorway watching me with excited eyes. He was waiting for the go to pounce on me. You see. Z went to the vets to check out some of the other dogs see if any of them were wounded badly so he could fix them. He usually came home depressed. Z was a Siberian husky with stormy gold eyes. He had grey and white fur and was one of the fluffiest male dogs out there. I patted my chest twice and that's when he came pouncing on me, literally knocking me off my feet. He stood on top of me, licking my face to death whilst I squealed enjoying the affection. Suddenly he was off me and I opened my eyes to see Thunder and Z brawling around on the floor while dad was sat on the bed browsing through one of my books. As you can see i have a very close family. Just the four of us now. My mother died when I was 5 years old. She was caught in a tragic fire. She had Misty blue eyes and light blonde waist length hair. She was beautiful. And i adored her every waking moment I had. "Echo I have to go to work and your brother is going to one of his friend's house. I want you to look after the house and Zealous. Okay?" Dad informed me. I nodded back at him. "Right then. We will see you soon. Bye sweetie" He said and kissed me on the head. Thunder walked past me ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and looked at Z to see him on my bed with his head on my pillows. "Z. I kind of need to get changed so you mind getting out" I said to the lazy dog. He whined in protest burying his head deeper into the covers. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe. Again. I got changed and brushed my hair. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. I shook my head and changed into my clothes for the day and walked back out. I looked towards my bed and saw Z looking back at me with his head tilted to the left. I walked over to him and slid my arms underneath his belly. Carrying him down the stairs and into the living room. The day passed very quickly all me and Z did was watch T.V that's when I heard both mine and his bellies grumble. Rather loudly too. I looked at him to see him pouting up at me with the cute puppy dog eyes and tongue sticking out at me. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. After a while I found a raw steak for Z and some spicy chicken and mash for me. I gave the steak to Z while I waited for my tea to finish cooking. I put Avengers in and we watched it. We got so engrossed in it that we forgot about tea. The film finally finished and just as I was about to stand up the kitchen blew up and burst into flames. I coughed at the sudden black smoke and looked to Z who was asleep. The fire spread quickly cutting off the doorway and windows. So i picked up Z and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I know stupid idea but I panicked. I through Z on the bed and he awoke bolting straight up baring his teeth. He sniffed the air and reeled back in disgust. I looked towards the window and punched it. Breaking the window and cutting my hand. I clicked my fingers and pointed outside, ordering Z to jump first I grabbed him by the collar before he could get out and said "Get my father and brother and get them to meet me at the old willow tree in the creek NOW" He jumped out on to the lower roof and travelled across the tiles and he jumped onto the bins making it to the grounds quickly. He looked up at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. I nodded at him, my eyes watering. He bolted down the street not looking back once. I looked back at the room and saw my mothers necklace. I grabbed it quickly and then grabbed a bag one thought on my mind 'help'. I went through each room looking for important things. Just then the gas room blew up and I took that as a warning and made my way to the room. I got my window and climbed out, jumping to the lower roof and then I ran towards the end and jumped to the ground landing on all fours. I shifted into my black wolf, running into the woods with the bag in my mouth. I saw them all at the willow tree pacing and looking to the floor. I barked once letting them know i was here and dropped the bag in front of them. I shifted and looked at them with sad eyes. I looked to the floor nervously chuckling. I looked up to meet brown eyes staring intently at me. "What on Earth happened Echo?" Dad asked me. He looked confused and curious at me. "Well you see. I -eh- I uh- Iburneddownthehouse" I said really quickly but they caught it. They caught it alright. They both started shouting out different questions. WHY? HOW? WHAT? I burst out into tears effectively shutting them up. Turns out we had to move. To avoid questions from others. Me, Z and dad didn't mind but Thunder did. He had friends and a girlfriend. He had everything here. Now he had to leave it all behind. For good. We got our car thanks to the keys I saved and drove away from the home we once knew. We came upon a town called Beacon Hills. It looked dead and lifeless. Exactly like me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sing as their bones come marching in, again "Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save, I have to control myself, my thought, my mind, cause the way its going down, in my life, i feel like a prisoner in a light, Are you feeling me?" I drove into the petrol station while singing my heart out to Tiffany Giardina. It was about 7pm at night and I had to fill my bikes tank. Ugh! Runs out so much 'cause i love riding it. I noticed there was another presence, I looked across the station to see the one and only Allison Argent. I raised my eyebrow as she looked around anxiously. I then felt eyes on me and looked towards a man who was also filling his bike, a hunter. I looked between them, luckily she didn't spot me. I finished filling it and got onto my bike after paying. I looked towards Allison the same time she saw me. I winked at her and put my helmet on. I turned the ignition key and my beautiful bike roared to life. I revved it twice and took off back home. _ Teenagers, I hate them. Although I couldn't really agree with myself because I, like all the others at this school, are teenagers. Fan-fucking-tastic. I looked towards Thunder who had an annoyed look on his face and laughed at him. He didn't like the way I woke him up this morning. How? You ask. Lets just say it involves ice cold water and very giddy dog and a father who loves pranks. He He. He looked back at me and scowled and in return I lifted my hands up in a surrender pose. We were stood in a P.E hall, With a big climbing bored, in our P.E kit. We had the whole bunch in this class mainly because I requested my schedule to be with Scott's. I tuned in to what they were saying. They were all laughing at Scott because of him falling. Or should I say pushed. I glanced up at Allison and saw she was heading back to the ground. After they all finished laughing Bobby (coach) decided to challenge Stiles and a girl named Erika. I put my heart out to her. Stiles had already completed it and she wasn't even half way. Suddenly she started to panic. I tilted my head as Bobby and Lydia discussed what was going on. "Erika, dizzy? Vertigo?" Bobby asked. I shook my head. Lydia answered him back though. *Vertigo is a dysfunction of the fistubler system of the inner ear. She is just freaking out." Huh. She knew her anatomy well then. Bobby called out to her again. "I-I'm fine" Erika said. Although she probably knew everyone could see through her lie. Allison murmured to him about her being epileptic and safety. He whined about how people never told him these things. "Erika, you are fine, just- just kick off!" He shouted up to her. I shook my head and stepped in. I pushed out of the crowd and into the middle right below her and opened my arms. "Th-there's someone here to catch you" He finished while gesturing to me. She let go and and was slowly lifted down, I caught her and sat down with her head in my lap. Dad always taught me calm down an epileptic person because they could go into seizures, which is vital. "Shh-shh calm down. Just calm down" I whispered to her. I looked up and caught the eye of my brother, he nodded his approval and I nodded back in gratitude. I helped her stand up and she looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes. I smiled and moved out of the way for her. "Just shake it off, your fine" Bobby said. People started laughing. I started growling lowly and glared at them, shutting them up. _ I was in coaches office talking to him about my dad, when all of a sudden he stood up and walked to the door. He whistled and caught everyone's attention. I stood up and stood behind him leaning on the door frame, raking my eyes of the boys, no not pervertedly, more like looking for someone. "Hey listen up! Anybody see's Isaac Lahey you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher or you call me, except for you Green-burg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding don't call me, you shouldn't even have my phone number" He reminded everyone. I giggled at the last remark and shook my head at him. He ruffled my hair up and I playfully punched him on the shoulder. I overheard Scott and Stiles talking. "Dude its Isaac!" Scott said in a shocked tone. "Its Derek's problem now" Stiles said in a bored tone. I then overheard some clambering of feet and hands. They sounded nervous and sweaty, odd. My eyes widened when I realized who it could be. Erika. I ran through the change rooms, barging past boys and ran through several halls. I heard her breathing heavily, kind of like she was having a seizure. With that thought in mind i pushed myself forward. Just as she was about to hit the ground I slid through the doors landing on my knees and caught her. She was shaking heavily and was fitting out. I put her on her side and held her close to control her fits. I heard several footsteps behind me but I didn't bother looking behind to check. I already knew who it was. _ The next day dragged on. I was in chemistry, and today we were watching a small clip about selurler blood types. Yay! Note the sarcasm. I heard to voices right behind me and decided to listen.I know, I know its rude of me, but, I'm bored. "Dude what the hell did you do to my camera?" I chuckled at thoughts in my head. Ooh... I turned behind me to see Matt glaring at..Jackson. He looked bored as he stared at him. I smiled subconsciously and turned back around. "huh?" Jackson said in reply. "The lenses were wrecked" Matt explained. I could here Jackson sigh. "Did you drop it?" He asked. When there was no reply I looked towards Jackson but he was too busy watching the tape, as if something was answering. I focused back on the tape and then understood why he was so interested. 'The blood can be primed to bite off the infection'. Seems Jackson wants to learn more about his body huh. I chuckled mentally and focused back on the drawing. But when I did, what I saw baffled me. I had drawn the Kanima. But it didn't look evil, it looked like it was protecting someone. I folded it up and put it in my bag. After lesson I followed Jackson out of the room and immediately new who he was heading or. I groaned mentally, but then realized there was no need to. He grabbed her roughly and slammed her into a wall. I flinched, then grinned. He liked it rough! "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her as he backed her up against the wall. I stood at the other end near the stairs watching them. "What?" She hissed out. He growled and started searching her murmuring 'show it to me, show it to me'. I giggled at him for being so stupid. How can she show you physically, that she is immune to anything with a disease lurking in it, hell she could walk in to a contaminated room and be perfectly fine. "Are you out of your mind?!" She hissed out with a disbelieving look on her face. He scoffed and looked at her. "Nothing happened to you its like you're immune?" He stated but it sound more like a question. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about" She whispered angrily. Jackson lunged at her and got up in her face. "You! Whatever it is. Blood. Saliva. Whatever soul killing substance is running through your veins you did this to me." He said pointing at himself. "You ruined everything!" He shouted. He turned around and took breathes. Well then... he gets worked up easily. He walked past me but not before stopping and looking me in the eyes. I saw a hint of realization and recognition before it passed. He shook his head and carried on venturing up the stairs. _ I was sat by myself on the floor leaning on the wall in the corner of the lunch room, quietly eating a banana and reading a book called forsaken. That is until everyone stopped talking and stared at the door. I looked around confusingly and then to the door where I saw a new and improved Erika there. I raised by eyebrows and carried on reading, knocking my glasses back up. Yes i have glasses. Only for show though. I looked back up in time to see her bite into an apple seductively. I caught her eye as she assessed everyone. I raised my eyebrow and smirked before looking down. I heard before saw to pairs of cheetah print heels in my view. I looked up and noticed her bend down. "Hi there. I thought id say thanks for saving me so many times." She smiled at me in gratitude and before I could say anything she left. I nodded in approval at her work and carried on reading like that was nothing. She strutted back out and everyone burst into conversations about who that was. They all knew though. They just didn't want to believe it. I got up an packed everything up. I walked out of the school doors just in time to see Erika climb into Derek's car. She smirked behind me at Scott and Stiles who had followed as well and then smiled genuinely at me. I heard her mutter something along the lines of ' Look, blonde, saved'. I furrowed my brows as she climbed in the car and waved. 'uh hum' I heard someone cough and immediately span around taking out the first person I saw and pinned them to the floor with my fist raised. I was about to blow but saw that it was stiles who was beneath me. I got up quickly and looked at Scott who was narrowing his eyes at me. "You! I've seen you before!" Yeah no shit dude. I'm surprised you don't think I stalk you I said mentally. I raised my eyebrow and gestured to Stiles who was breathing heavily on the floor from my knee when it hit him. When he was distracted I ran back into school, away from them and back to Jackson. _ I was walking round the corner to my locker when I saw two figures talking. Erika and Scott. Jeez all I want to do is go to my locker but no! They had to argue right in front of it. I contemplated on what to do, so I just stayed and listened. "Who's next?" Scott demanded. "You know I never really new what I looked like 'til someone took a video of me once and put it online" Erika said sadly. Scott shook his head "I don't care" I scoffed at his answer. Ungrateful bastard. "Happened during class. I started seizuring on my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth, until some genius and reads the card on my key ring which tells them not to because it could break my teeth" Scott made a move to interrupt but she carried on -"Do you know what happens next? I pissed myself. And they start laughing. You know the only good things about seizure is that I never remembered after. Until some really JERK OFF had to go put cameras in everybody's phone" She finished by the time she had, she had Scott backed against the lockers with her hand on his face. At least my locker was free now. With that in mind I travelled down to it and opened it up, taking out my coat and putting by books in it. I peeked round to see Erika leaving. Scott still stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. I glanced at him and then turned around to face him fully. My back leaning against the locker as I stared. He noticed me staring and straightened up abit, tilting his head. I smiled and walked away. _ I was making my way to the ice rink after I overheard Scott telling Stiles who Derek's next victim is. I ran and stopped when I heard Scott already in there with Boyd. I turned into my wolf and ran in there. My hearing tuned in on there heart beats. I listened to the reasons why Boyd chose to become and wolf. I shook my fur and then bristled when I heard his voice. "That really hurt Scott! I mean if you're going to review me at least take a uh consensus. Erika, hows life been for you since we've met" He asked Erika and she replied with words that are um weird. "Isaac?" Isaac replied in a bored tone about how he is a fugitive. Scott had lost his patience and so had the rest. Erika, Isaac and Scott all charged at each other and that exact moment I charged at Boyd, I didn't want him to be hurt so I knocked him of the ice scraper and behind it so he was safe. I kept growling and looking left, right and up for any pop ups. I looked back at Boyd and saw a cut on his head, I stuck my tongue out and licked it so it would heal. He smiled warily at me and stroked my head lightly as if thinking I would bite. I tilted my head into his hand for him to do it deeper and so he did. After Scott being beaten by Derek I nudged Boyd for him to get up. He jumped up and looked at Derek before walking to Scott "Don't! You don't wanna be like them" Scott stated breathlessly. Boyd nodded "You're right, I don't. I wanna be like you" He replied whilst lifting his shirt up. He walked away and then stopped when Derek, Erika and Isaac did. They all seem to of noticed my wolf form sitting next to the scraper. I gave them a sarcastic look before standing on all fours and running out. *3rd person POV* "Derek, that wolf, I think that was the blonde girl I was telling you about." Erika stated to Derek as well as Isaac and Boyd. Boyd jumped in "Her name is Echo, Echo Monkshood" At the sound of her last name Derek looked up in shock. Monkshood. Does that mean they are the famous rogue tamers. What would they be doing here? "Keep watch on her, she seems harmful to all of us. Including Scott and his lot." He warned them. He was right she was dangerous. His uncle, Peter Hale, had told him about the Monkshood's. They were bad news, but, they can be good too. 


End file.
